1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power quality monitoring apparatus for a railway power system. More particularly, the power quality monitoring apparatus calculates the energy flow and the power consumption through the power voltage sensor and current sensor at the AC and DC power source. Then, the energy flow and the power consumption are recorded in the various industrial fields. The voltages and the current phases for the AC power, and the direction of current for the DC power are detected and recorded to calculate the power consumption, and the stored data is analyzed.
2. Related Prior Art
There is a huge difference between the Power lines for railway vehicles and the general lines for commercial such as the electric lines of the Korea Electric Power Corporation (KEPCO). The supplied power must be suitable to operate the motor of the railway vehicle, which is needed the heavy loads with large inertia.
Such a power line for railway vehicle is required a different power supply system comparing to the line of the KEPCO, since the railway vehicle requires instantly large amount of initial power. In addition, general KEPCO power is also supplied in smart grid and railway power system fields. Thus, power environments required in industries significantly change power environments provided by KEPCO. To install a facility or system at a load where a large amount of power is consumed to an extent that may vary the energy source, there is a need to perform a process for checking electrical environments or power flow states at the location before installing the facility or system.
Actual voltage of a DC overhead line in the case of a railway power system, in which normal substation voltage supplied from KEPKO to a 12-phase rectifier is 1620V, is reduced below 1580V in a powering mode of a train, in which a motor of the train consumes power, and is raised to 1800V in a regenerative braking mode of the train in which the motor of the train operates as an electricity generator. Here, current of up to hundreds of amperes flows.
There is a need to determine the capacity of the system installed at such an environment and to collect, record, and analyze power data during a certain period in order to analyze power quality. The same is true not only of the substation as a power source but also of the train as a load.